My Dear Friend
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: I will answer when you call me I will call no matter how, cause we are very special friends. Sonic-Tails friendship thing, actual summary inside. Takes place where end scene of Sonic Unleashed ends off. ONESHOT


**After playing Sonic Unleashed excessively AGAIN for hours, I re-beat the game. The last cut scene before the credits intrigued me, and it lifted my writer's block for just itself. So I wrote this. This takes place directly after where Sonic starts running off on the edge of Apotos Island and Tails is following him in the Torando, as I recaptured in the first part. **

**This was also inspired cause of the ending song "Dear My Friend", which though aimed for Sonic and Chip, I think fits Sonic and Tails perfectly as well.**

**Lyric parts to "dear my friend" are (C) to Brent Cash and SEGA**

_"I'll be here by you...always. A part of the earth you tread." _

The emerald eyes slowly traveled up from the large ring, smiling in content, in peace, and beginning to look towards the far off sunset as he smiled. The sun was setting, not even half way was left now and the blue hedgehog let his eyes fall close as he took a deep breathe in and out. As his spines and fur ruffled silently in the breeze coming in form the ocean, his eyes all at once flew open once more, he turned and in a small dust cloud he began running. Just running.

"Hey, Sonic!" He blinked, still running, and turned around, the same familiar sound of front propellers on the front of a small red plane coming in from behind. Turning he smirked wide, his brow raising as he nodded, left hand moving to his forehead long enough to give a gesture of welcome for the flying fox, now following him steadily.

"Heh heh!" The fox smiled back happily, eyes showing the same excitement the hedgehog did, as the plane and hedgehog kept a steady pace.

--

His long snout sniffed the ocean air, a spray, that flew through his sinuses and made a sort of tickle inside the nostrils. The wind blew past his face, through his quills and along his fur as he continued running. After another moment, before Sonic became lost in his own world of running, Tails poked his head out of the side of the plane, smiling still but looking around the hedgehog and then behind them, before looking in front and blinking towards his friend.

"Hey Sonic, where's Chip?…" For only a moment, Sonic's green eyes blinked and he looked down at his feet as he ran, not in a frown, but more as if concentrating, as if the question baffled him. Tails starred down at him, waiting for an answer, before to his surprise Sonic turned back, finger upwards, smiling warmly and winking.

"He's here, Tails." The fox kit, raising his own eyebrow with a complete misunderstanding look on his face, looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"But…I don't see him Sonic." The propellers got louder, and so did the engine, and even Sonic's foot steps. Tails ears deafened with the sound of nothing, when he knew he wanted Sonic to say something, and clear up what he meant when he was "there" when he wasn't. He watched the hedgehog turn and look towards the overlaying endless ocean, sparkling in the twilight that was now reaching the beautiful island. He finally, and for the final time turned back up towards the plane and smiled.

"He's watching out for me Tails. And I bet he is for you to." Tails' eyes widened, confused no more, and blinked, his eyes looking down at his control panel, but then back up, starring at it, higher, but in a different way, as if he were starring at something through it miles away. Sonic continued running, and the fox still couldn't understand why he wasn't…-"Hey." Ripped from his thoughts, and his heart giving an unsettling pounce, the fox shook his head and looked back down at Sonic who was now grinning.

"Yeah?…"

"Come on down here!" Tails looked at him, an almost had a "…why?" look on his face, but the blue hero only chuckled a bit more, still running. "We're not quite done, how about a game before we head for home?" Blue eyes met emerald, and even from a few thirty feet or so away, and a different angle even, they locked.

"A…game? Like what?" The grin remained. That welcoming, playful grin that the fox rarely got to see, at least towards him. Sonic winked, and Tails shrugged, engaging auto pilot before releasing his seat belt and taking aim and jumping from the plane. His twin appendages kicked into action, spinning and making a 10 times less loud version of the own propellers on his plane, which now began to slowly get farther and farther as it turned sideways, and began to head off, land somewhere in the town where they would no doubt find it later. Sonic smiled, his head now turned and watching as the fox landed not too far behind him, about ten feet. Their eyes still connected, as both tails then turned behind him, and he turned form a helicopter fox to a back turbine driven speed car fox. Almost instantly he began to slowly, inch by creeping inch get closer and closer to the blue hedgehog, who now chuckled again and waited a few more seconds, as Tails looked at him with a blank look, awaiting orders, or info on what the game was. All it was, was another grin, and a laugh as Sonic simply lessened on speed enough to fall back, gently push the fox's chest, grin, laugh, and take off down the dirt road that surrounded most of the village.

"Tag…your it!" Tails went wide eyed, blinking in amazement as the 15 year old hedgehog flew down the road, smirking happily and now vanishing around a bend. Tails could only accept of course, and smiled himself, and spun his tails a bit faster, his shoes lifting off the ground barely half an inch or so, as she too began to make a dust cloud behind him, flying after his best friend. Hey rounded it as well, and found the blue hedgehog hit a speed mat, and go flying in a sudden burst of dust down the path again, around the next bend and then head off towards the town itself.

"Hey come on! Your not playing fair!" He flew over speed mat, his stomach making an uneasy burst of butterflies, and a small yelp escaping him as he too was launched forward around the bend of the curving road, almost like a snake, and made no sense to him why anyone would make a complicated road like it. He regained his stance as Sonic was just hitting a three pronged bouncer, three stars on it, and was sprung upwards onto the large green platform that curved away.

"(Sigh)…" Tails clenched his eyes, making his way off the bumper, and once he hit the green boarded walkway he shot forwards, pushing all his force into spinning his namesakes, and zipping like a torpedo after the already firing blue missile that was Sonic. The hedgehog looked back and smirked, slowing down, and looking back at the fast approaching orange fuzz rocket. He gave a bored yawn and crossed his arms, and then flipped into the air in a ball form just as the fox shot by underneath him. Sonic hit ground again and took off into the town, chuckling.

Tails quickly regained his balance, going wide-eyed from almost falling a few twenty feet to the ground form his overshot, and went after him again. This time, He spied a higher platform that seemed to head off the route the hedgehog was taking. He went up the ramp, keeping his eye on Sonic, and then made a sharp turn to another speed mat. He gulped, and closed his eyes, hitting it and being kicked into another dash. "Waaa!...Now I remember why I like planes better!" He thought he heard a far off laugh from Sonic, but it must have been his imagination. He saw the route road, the main one, that Sonic was taking, and if he booked it he could tackle him on the way, but he needed to make sure he didn't see him hurtling at him until it was too late. They both seemed aligned, and Tails flattened his ears, hiding underneath the bushes that separated them, until they were only inches apart.

In a single leap, like a lion jumping at an antelope, Tails jumped out, hands forward, teeth barred, but playfully as he grinned fiercely. Sonic and him would intercept and collide in mille seconds. Sonic's calm eyes went wide as he blinked and a sudden screech met both of they're ears, as the red running shoes halted and he made a drastic dodge that sent him fumbling to his hands, barely missing the fox's attack, and then quickly restored himself again, taking off down the stone lined path to the center of the town.

Tails frowned a bit, running after him again, up to speed until his tails took over, determined to catch him, now that they were both, form the looks of it, only a couple hundred yards away from the goal. Sonic was running backwards in rhythm, feet basically a blur, hands behind his head as he chuckled.

"I don't go slow for Shadow, and I'm not gonna go slow for you either buddy, sorry." Tails said nothing, the two now simply in a one lane path, and in alignment. All he needed was a speed mat…Sonic was going to be off balance if he needed to turn and gain speed suddenly. The mechanical genius closed his eyes, as his auto mechanics mind kicked in, and physics as well as high level math flowed round inside his head, searching, calculating the answer to catch him in his limited speed and the time he was given.

Sonic continued, not worried in the slightest as he now picked at the insides of his ear, also now not even watching tails as he neared the 300 yard point. If he had been watching he may of noticed Tails' ah ha! moment. His eyes opened and he grinned, but it soon curled into a smirk as he strained every last ounce of power into spinning his tails, until he gritted his teeth against one another, feeling the joint burning with pain. He reached his point of power, and he shouted out towards the absent hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic!" The blue teenager blinked and looked forward again, raising an eyebrow, and looking confused. Tails however, gave him no time to think, as he turned around and planet his feet to the ground firmly, and spun his tails rapidly. Sonic gasped, and just like Tails thought, he was thrown off balance by the sudden hard burst of wind, and was sent tumbling.

"Haha!" Tails turned around and bolted towards him, grinning, as Sonic only sweat dropped, the fox's sinking shadow getting bigger and bigger over his own body until he shrugged and chuckled. There was a massive whump sound and Sonic was tackled form his spot on the ground, and the two rolled on the ground for a few moments form the intense impact. Both were laughing, and Tails chuckled, feeling Sonic get back up and sit down on the cooling stone and lean back, looking up into the sky, as now it was getting dark. He watched his eyes turn form playful back to calm and laid back, in other words, back to normal. He too smiled, and only from Sonic's own smile up towards the sky, he also leaned back, placing his legs out in front of him and resting both arms on his knees.

There was a long silence, and Tails wondered if he should say anything or not. He never knew because Sonic never told him not to, but he hated interrupting him when he was being quiet like this. Because he knew he was thinking. And this time, he knew it was on someone else then Eggman. So he looked to the stone below him and spoke from there after a while.

"Hey Sonic…" He waited for an answer, and was relieved when he didn't sound displeased at all. He felt Sonic's eyes on him as he turned to him as well.

"Yeah?" Both were close enough now, and it was if they could read the other's mind, no words being said, just by seeing the look in the other's eye.

_I will be there if you need me  
And I know you'll do the same_

"Do you think…" Sonic remained quiet, a half blank look half waiting look as he starred at the fox, who now was looking back to the heaven's above, and spotting the now faint twinkling lights appearing. "Do you think…we'll be friends forever?" He turned back to Sonic, and watched him go from blank to a chuckle to a grin, and got another thumb in his face. Sonic nodded, and to a certain kit's surprise, felt a hand rest on his opposite shoulder, and the emerald eyes go back to the sky as well.

_I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_

"As long as you want me to be your friend Tails." One of a moment in your life, when you look at the other person, and you know feel like they are so complex, amazing, and you simply can't believe you are friends with that person. You don't know how he does it. You don't know how he does what he does. But looking at the green orbs, Tails' smile returned, and he too, though a bit more timidly put his own arm round the hedgehog's other shoulder, and he smiled back, nodding, and finally, both they're gazes met the heaven's a final time.

_You will be here if I need you  
I will never have to guess_

"…Forever Sonic. I want us to be friends forever." The hand on his shoulder moved to his head and ruffled the three bangs jutting from his forehead, and as both their eyes reflected the faint lights now glimmering through space and time down to them, Sonic spoke in one of the most entrancing half whispers Tails had ever heard.

"Then you got it Tails. Best friends forever."

_Cause we are very special friends_


End file.
